Por una misión!
by Romanticloverheart
Summary: Natsu y ellos van de misión y se encuentran a otras personas distintas y parecidas a las que él conoce y empiza una aventura con ellos... Los anime/manga son:Naruto, Fairy Tail, Swort Art Online(SAO), One Piece y Kaichou wa maid-sama! El principal es Fairy Tail. Espero que os guste


**Romanticloverheart(yo):Hola a todos! Este es mi primer cross!**

**Naruto:¿Entonces no tienes experiencia?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Nop!**

**Naruto:¿Y te quedas así de pancha?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Sip ya que no me preocupo mucho!**

**Lucy:El plató está lleno de mierdas de...¡Perro y elefante!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Ugh...creo que voy a vomitar...(y me desmayo)**

**Natsu:Bueno creo que tendremos que ocuparnos nosotros!**

**Naruto:Ni lo sueñes lo dirigiremos nosotros y si no es así dime una razón!**

**Wendy:Por que hemos estado más tiempo con ella!**

**Erza:Y si os negáis os enseñaré mi furia...**

**Naruto:Una mujer no puede superar la fuerza de un varón!**

**Erza:Eso lo veremos...**

_**DESPUÉS DE 10 MIN...**_

**Naruto estaba hecho trizas...**

**Natsu:Nadie podrá superar tan fácilmente a Erza o mejor dicho una de las dos demonios...**

**Sakura:¿Dos demonios?**

**Lucy:Sip, tenemos dos la primera es Erza la peliroja y la otra es Mirajane la peliblanca de pelo largo!**

**Sakura:Ok...Naruto ni se te ocurra convertirte en una tía... (viendo las intenciones de Naruto)**

**Naruto:Qué mal...eres aburrida...Sakura-chan**

**Wendy:Erza-san ¿te has dado cuenta de que Natsu y Naruto se parecen?**

**Erza:Es verdad...solo que Naruto tiene como la esencia del demonio o monstruo de nueve colas... y Natsu pues que es hijo adoptivo de un dragón todo normal...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo)(despertándome de repente asustando a la gente):¿Qué ha pasado?**

**Natsu: Lo que pasa niña asesina es que te desmayaste por que en el plató estaba lleno de mierda pero claro las señoras de la limpieza lo han limpiado...**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Ooohhh...Bueno comencemos con la aventura!**

* * *

_**EN EL GREMIO FAIRY TAIL...**_

Natsu:Mirajane me voy de misión con Happy, Erza, Lucy, Hielitos, Wendy y Charles!

Mirajane:Ok, pero antes déjame 5 minutos para que lo apunte...a ver, a ver... ya!

Lucy:¿Qué misión has escogido?

Natsu:El de proteger y encontrar a unos animales en peligro de extinción! Y pagan 1.000.000 Jewel!

Lucy(con ojos brillante de lo emocionada):Ji, ji, ji...(y comenzó a murmurar cosas intendibles)

Erza:Vámonos rápido que tengo que ir a clase de cocina de pasteles...

Gray(acercándose a Natsu):Creo que lo preparará con veneno mortal...(susurrándole en el oído)

Natsu:Ya... aunque no se de cuenta de que lo haya hecho pero aún así ella sin veneno nos puede envenenar...

Lucy:Venga vamos! Me voy a mi casa a preparar mi equipaje!

Natsu:Te acompaño ya que yo lo tengo aquí!-(señalando su espalda donde tenía su mochila)

Lucy:Ok pero ni se te ocurra destruir o romper nada!

_**EN LA CASA DE LUCY...**_

Lucy:Natsu te he dicho mil veces que no entres por la puerta!

Natsu:Ya me acostumbré a entrar por ahí! Y me gusta hacerlo!

Happy:Aye!

Lucu:Bueno ayúdame a empacar las cosas...

Natsu:Ok...

Empezaron a poner cosas en la maleta pero acabaron en una posición comprometedora...Lucy con la manos apoyadas en la maleta y Natsu atrás cogiéndola de la cintura...

Lucy:N-natsu...

Natsu:Lu-luce...perdón(alejándose de repente sonrojado)

Lucy:N-no importa... vámonos a la estación de tren que estará Erza esperándonos...(nerviosa y sonrojada)

Natsu:S-si...Happy...despiérta...tenemos que irnos...

Happy(adormilado):Aye Sir...(bosteza)

_**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE TREN...**_

Wendy:Lucy-san y Natsu-san están tardando...

Erza(un poco enfadada):Como tarden 10 segundos más los mando al hospital!

Lucy:Erza! Siento la demora!

Erza:¿Y Natsu?

Natsu:Aquí! (regresando con la pelea que tenía con Gray) Hielo humano!

Gray:Estufa humana!

Natsu:Nevera!

Gray:Horno!

Natsu:Hielo humano!

Gray:Gilipollas!

Wendy:Por favor no digáis tacos!

Erza:¿Os estáis peleando otra vez?(con voz y mirada atemorizante)

Natsu y Gray:No! Somos los mejores amigos del mundo! Aye!

Lucy:Por cierto Erza ¿a qué ciudad tenemos que ir?

Erza: A la Ciudas sin sonido

Lucy ¡¿Quee?! ¡La última vez que fuimos casi nos comen dragones artificiales!

Pero de repente viene el tren en el que tenían que subir...pero Natsu no se quería subir y se agarró a la barandilla de entrada...

Natsu(siendo tirado de los piés):Noooo!(entrando en el tren arrastrado queriendo vomitar...)

Lucy: Venga tranquilito...(acariciando la cabeza de Natsu ya que él esta recostado en sus piernas)

Happy:Charles ¿quieres mi pescado?

Charles:Gato varón no lo quiero ni nunca! (girándose mirando al otro lado)

_**EN LA CIUDAD SIN SONIDO EN EL QUE HUBO UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA...BUENO SOLO PARA NATSU...**_

Magna:Yo soy la que solicité la misión y el resacate es en el norte del país en la selva fronsosa y más peligrosa de todo Fiore...

Natsu:Noooooo! Voy a morir en un trasporte! Nooooooooo!

Erza:Venga en marcha!

_**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE TREN DE ALLÍ...**_

Natsu:Noooooooooooooooooooo!

Lucy:No va a ser ma...lo...(Natsu quedó insconciente por un gran golpecito de Erza ya harta de los lloriqueos de Natsu)

_**EN EL NORTE DE FIORE EN LA SELVA...**_

Natsu:Argh! ¡¿DÓNDE COJONES ESTARÁN ESOS ANIMALES!?

Luffy:Sanji me va a matar por no traer comida...

**Wendy: Stop! One Piece también?!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Esto...si...es que se me olvidó comunicarlo...**

**Natsu:Si lo hubieras dicho hubiera traído cosas de Ace y que las firmase!**

**Lucy:Bueno continuemos...**

Erza:¿Tú quién eres?

Luffy:¿Yo?

Erza:Si...

Luffy: Soy Luffy me reconocen en el mar como Luffy Sombrero de Paja!

Erza:Yo soy Titania La Reina De Las Hadas, pero mi verdadero nombre es Erza, la rubia es Lucy, el peli azul oscuro es Gray y Gray ponte la ropa el siguiente que tiene el pelo rosa es Natsu...

Luffy:Rosita...rosita...

Natsu:Deja de burlarte de mi o te aso!

Erza:Calláos lo dos! Bueno prosigamos la peli azul es Wendy, el gato azul volador es Happy y la gata blanca es Charles...

Luffy:Ok, os presentaré mi triplación! Están a las orillas del mar seguidme! (y se fue saltando estre árboles)

_**A LAS ORILLAS DEL MAR...**_

Nami:Sanji ¿crees que le ha pasado algo a Luffy?

Sanji:No importa se las podrá apañar...

Luffy:Sanji he traído unos amigos que acabo de conocer!

Sanji:¿Amigos?

Luffy:¡Sí! Y creo que son magos...

Lucy:Es que lo somos... yo tengo magia estelar, Natsu el pelirosa una magia poco común que es el poder Dragon Slayer de tipo fuego, Gray el peli azul es un alquimista del hielo, Wendy la peli azul es como Natsu pero de tipo viento, Erza la escarlata magia de reequipamiento y los gatos son exeed que son de otro mundo...

Zoro:¿Magos?¿Magia?¿Algunos de vosotros sabe dominar la espada?

Erza:Yo! Y nunca me han ganado con la espada!

Zoro:Pues ahora lo veremos...(risa con malicia)

Robin:Chopa, ¿vamos de paseo y buscamos plantas curativas como dice el libro?

Wendy:¿Plantas curativas?

Lucy:¿Libros?

Chopper:Exacto, necesitamos medicina por si pasa algo malo

Lucy y Wendy:Os acompañamos y así nos conocemos!

Robin:Buena idea! En marcha! Chopa coge la cesta!

Chopper: Ya la llevo!

Robin:Pues nos vamos!

Luffy:Natsu, ¿vamos de caza?

Natsu:Okey, pero me llevo a Happy!

Happy: No quiero! Quiero quedarme con Charles(con corazones en los ojos)

Natsu:Vale...¿Y Lucy?

Happy:Se fue con otros...

Luffy:Ah! Se fue con Robin la del pelo negro y con Chopper el reno que es un doctor y no se preocupen por ellos estarán bien!

Natsu:Pues en marcha!

Zoro:Eres buena...

Erza:No por nada me llaman Titania La Reina De Las Hadas!

Zoro¿Hadas?

Erza:Luego te lo explico! Lily! Ven a luchar!

Lily:Estoy practicando mis ataques como kiwi-man! Kiwi-man placaje! (estampándose contra un árbol y tirándolo hacia abajo y luego se sobó la cabeza)

Zoro(con una gotita de agua con Erza en la cabeza):¿Hace eso siempre?

Erza:No desde cuando nos emborrachamos y él se inventó ser kiwi-man cuando estaba comiéndose un kiwi...

Zoro:Sois todos muy raros...

Erza:Espero que no use ese movimiento o...

Zoro:¿O...?¿Qué movimiento?

Erza:Estaremos perdidos en alguna isla u otro mundo...

Zoro:Pues vamos a pararle!

Erza:No podemos!

Zoro:¿Entonces qué hacemos?

Erza:Atarle con cadenas a un árbol!

_**5 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE...**_

Lily:¿Por qué estoy atado a un árbol?

Erza:Por precaución!

Zoro:Erza regresemos a la batalla!

Nami:Sanji esto es muy raro...

Sanji:Claro que sí Nami-swan!

Gray:¿Y vosotros quienes sois?

Nami:Tu ropa...

Gray:¡¿Pero qué demonios?!(se fue corriendo a buscar su ropa y la encontró en el suelo) Bueno contestad!

Nami:Yo soy Nami y el del al lado es Sanji el cocinero...aunque Sanji es un mujeriego...

Gray:Como Leo y Taurus...

Sanji:¿Leo?¿Taurus?¿No son constelaciones?

Gray:Si pero no se como decirlo pero hay un mundo que se llama el mundo de los espíritus estelares en el que el zodiaco existe con sus menores y su rey...Y Leo y Tauros son como...¿mujeriegos?

Sanji:Oye! No me clasifiques como esos idiotas de quinta!

Gray:Es que lo eres! Según lo que dice ellla(señalando a Nami)

Nami:Solo le he contado lo que haces...no me culpes...

Franky:Hoy estoy Super!

Usopp:¿Alguno de vosotros construye?

Gray:Yo, utilizo el hielo que hago con mi magia pero la usamos para atacar cono Ice Make Lance!(sorprendiendo)

Franky:Mola...

Usopp:Wow...¿lo podéis hacer todos?

Gray:Depende del elemento que poseas...o que elijas...

Nami:¿Entonces cual fue en tu caso?

Gray:Lo elegí...pero toda magia se necesita un guía o maestro...Es un poco dificil controlar la magia...

_**EN MEDIO DE LA SELVA CON ROBIN, CHOPER, LUCY Y WENDY...**_

Wendy:¿Qué planta estamos buscando ahora?

Robin:Un beneno que se llama curare...que se sitúa en bambues

Lucy:¿Como ésta?(señalando un bambú con musgo)

Robin:Si, Choper cógelo con cuidado...

Choper:Lo se...(acercándose al bambú y con bote la cogió llenandola) Bueno ya podemos regresar...

Robin:Por fin...regresemos...

Lucy:Ok ahora solo quiero descansar...

**_AHORA CON LUFFY Y NATSU..._**

Luffy:Eh mira! Un ciervo con una nariz roja!

Natsu:Espera! Ese animal lo buscábamos junto con otros y no te lo comas!

Luffy:¿Y ese conejo rojo?

Natsu:No!

Luffy:¿Ese caballo con un cuerno?

Natsu:No! Espera! Eso no debería existir por que es un urnicornio(y ahora es cuando el urnicornio derrama un lágrima y se va por un arcoirirs)

Luffy:¿Entonces una cabra negra?

Natsu:Tampoco! Coge esos animales y regresemos!

Luffy:Vale...

Natsu:Esta cabra sí que pesa...ufff...pesa como Lucy!

_**EN LA ORILLA DEL MAR...**_

Brook:¡Qué bien!¡Por fin conoceré a Natsu Dragneel el Dragon Slayer de fuego!

Nami:¿Lo conoces?

Brook:¿Cómo no conocerlo...?Él es un mago muy fuerte!

Nami:¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?

Brook:Por que lo leo en la revista llamada Hechizo Semanal! También aparece Titania la Reina De Las Hadas! Y Lucy Heartfilia la última maga estelar junto con Yukino!

Zoro:Oe...¿Tú no solo eras de música?

Brook:En mi tiempo libre leo revistas y así aprendo cosas(respondió indignado cruzándo se de brezos y mirando al otro lado)

Luffy:Hemos regresado!(cargando todos los animales meno la cabra que la teía Natsu)

Natsu:¿Y Lucy?

Erza:No lo sabemos aún no regresado...

Lucy:Aquí!

Robin:¡Qué divertido ha sido!

Wendy:He aprendido muchas cosas ahora en adelante estudiaré medicina como lo hizo Choper-san!

Choper:Gra-gracias por el cumplido Wendy-san!

Wendy:No ha sido para tanto...

Sanji:¡Oh! Tanta comida...podemos hacer un festín!

Natsu:No nos podemos comer estos animales...

Sanji:¿Por?

Natsu:Mi equipo venía a rescatar a unos animales en peligro de extinción y son estos...¡Ah! Y...Lucy...

Lucy:¿Si?

Natsu:Pues la cabra pesa iguál que tú! Estas muy gorda!

Lucy(sonrojada por enojo y verguenza):NAT-SU-DRAG-NE-EL! Ya puedes ir cavando tu tumba...(con voz temible)

Natsu:Socorro! SOS! SOS, SOS, SOS!

Erza:Natsu a una chica nunca se le debe decir algo de su peso! Imbécil!

Gray:Ja, ja, ja! Marica!

Natsu:¡¿Qué dijiste, Calzoncillos-man?!

Gray:¡¿Acaso estás sordo, estufa?!

Natsu:Estrella porno!

Gray:Horno!

Natsu:Hielitos!

Gray:Flamita!

Natsu:Nevera!

Gray:Gilipollas!

Natsu:Cubo de Hielo!

Gray:Asexual!

Natsu:No soy asexual! Esta mañana(pero fue tapada la boca por Lucy ya que le pegó sus _Lucy´s kick!_)

Lucy:Ni se te ocurra contárselo a alguien o estás muerto!

Natsu:A-aye Sir!

Lucy:Júralo lor la Laguna de Estigia!

Natsu:Lo juro por esa laguna!

Gray:¿Qué paso?

Lucy(con un aura temible que le recordaba a Titania cuando le quitaban el pastel):Ni lo preguntes...(voz terrorífica)

Erza:Vayamos a investigar la selva como una gran aventura!

Natsu:Buena idea!

Luffy:Tripulación! Vayamos con ellos que hacía tiempo que no vamos a una!

Franky:Buena idea! Hoy estoy Super!

Choper:A mí no me importa!

Luffy:Pues recoged y no vamos de aventura!

**_DESPUÉS DE 30 MIN..._**

Choper:Yo he terminado!

Sanji:Yo también pero mi herramientas de cocina van a pesar muuucho...

Luffy:Pues en marcha!

Natsu:Rápido!

Luffy:Cuidado!(empujando a Natsu y tirándose al suelo para es quivar un shuriken)

Natsu:Ufff...espera...Wow! Cómo mola! Quiero se uyn ninja y lanzar estas cosas!

Naruto:Entonces aprende y ve a una academia de ninjas!

Natsu:No conozco nunguna y...¿Y tú quién cojones eres?

Naruto:Soy Naruto! En que seré un Hokage!

Sasuke:Idiota! Tienes que procurar no lanzar shurikens a personas inocentes!

Sakura:Eso ha estado muy mal! (En la mente de Sakura: Eso ha molado un montón!)

Kirito:Vaya, vaya... parece que aquí hay hard party!

Asuna:Cállate!

Lucy:Enserio! Venid aquí y nos presentamos correctamente!

Sasuke:¿Y si no queremos?

Natsu:Tío...mejor no la hagas enfadar...o te arrepentirás aunque parezca inofensiva piede enviarte al infierno...

Sakura:No lo creo...

Lucy:Ábrete puerta de la Cabra! Capricorn!

Capriconr:Lucy-sama ¿qué quiere?

Lucy:Que baje a esos niños y...

Kirito:Nosotros ya hemos bajado...

Lucy:Pues sólo eso

Capricorn:Ya Lucy-sama(cogiendo a los chico atado en una cuerda furiosos)

Naruto:Sacadme de aquí!(intenda liberarse)

Erza:Primero nos presentaremos y luego te liberaremos para no causar problemas...

Luffy:¿Otra vez?

Robin:Si...

Luffy:Bueno yo soy Luffy, la del pelo negreo es Robin, la del pelo naranja es Nami, el rubio es Sanji, El del pelo verde es Zoro, el reno es Choper, el del pelo azul mitad robor es Franky y el esqueleto es Brook y también el del pelo negro es Usopp!

Erza:Soy Erza, la rubia es Lucy, el del pelo rosa es Natsu, el del pelo negreo azul es Gray, la del pelo azul es Wendy, el gato azul es Happy y la gata blanca es Charles...ah! y el gato negro es Lily(que se había soltado él mismo)

Narto:Yo soy Naruto, la chica es Sakura y el otro chico es Sasuke!

Kirito:Yo soy kirito y ella es Asuna y esamos jugando a un videojuego que es un juego virtual pero se transfieren al mundo real mientras nuestro verdaderos cuerpos estándonde lo dejamos antes de meternos en el juego!

Natsu:Vale! No entendí nada de lo has dicho!

Kirito:...

Lucy:Este chico no tiene remedio...

Erza(desatando a Naruto y ellos):He oído un café de maids! Yo ahora me voy ahí!

Lucy:Yo te acompaño!

Nami:Me apunto!

Y así siguieron hasta que todos se iban a ir al café a verlo y probar sus platos.

_**EN LA ESTACIÓN DE TREN...**_

Cajero:Son 200Jewels...

Erza:Aquí tene!

Sakura:Venga vamos que el tren no espera!

Y todos subieron pero tubieron los típicos problemas...Que Natsu no quiere subirdse al tren por que cree que va a morir, Naruto por que quiere ir como un ninja saltando...y cosas de ese estilo...

_**EN MAID LATTE...O MEJOR DICHO COMO NOSOTROS LO ENTENDEMOS CAFÉ DE SIRVIENTAS...**_

Misaki:Bienvenidoamos y amas! Pase sientensen el la mesa 10 por favor...Bienvenido amo!(recibiendo a otro)

Usui:¿Me has echado de menos Mi-sa-ki?

Misaki:Usui lárgate...

Usui:Hoy no...

Misaki:Tsk...

Lucy:Natsu! No lo quemes!

Sasuke:Naruto deja de hacer tonterías...

Sakura:No hagas ese tipo de bromas!(Pensamiento de Sakura: Me ha encantado la broma! Haz más!)

Misaki:Amos y amas ¿qué quieren tomar?

Luffy:Todo multiplicado por 1000! Para mí!

Natsu:Yo igual!

Lucy:Yo un pastel de melocotón!

Nami:Un jugo de manzana

Choper:Un helado de chocolate!

Usopp:Granizado con sirope de mango

Zoro una batido energético

Franky:UN helado muticolor y que cada color tenga un sabor diferente!

Brook:Pastel muscal

Robin:Una hamburguesa con queso, mostaza, ketchup y muchos pepinillos!

Erza:Pastel de fresa y quiero todas!

Wendy:Un batido de frutas!

Charles:Pastel de Choco!

Happy:Helado de galleta y nata con pescado crudo!

Misaki:Los gatos han hablado...

Lucy:Sí, hablan...son exeed una especie de gatos reros de otro mundo...¿lo has entendido?

Misaki:Si...

Gray:Un super granizado!

Naruto:Un pastel de fresa!

Erza(aura oscura):Ni lo sueñes Na-ru-to...(mirada amenazante)

Naruto:Pu-pues un helado de nata!

Sakura:Un batido de fresas!

Sasuke:Un pastel de limón!

Kirito:Helado de frutas para mí y Asuna!

Misaki:Ya está! Son .456Jewels...

Erza:Aquí tiene...(entregando una maleta llena de pasta como si fuese la mafia y ahora solo faltaba que sacase un pistola...)

Misaki:En 5 minutos lo traeremos...(yendose a atender a otras personas)

Lucy:Por cierto Erza..¿cómo es que tienes tanto dinero?

Erza:Apuestas del gremio...je, je, je...(cara y sonrisa malvada)

_**DESPUÉS DE 10 MIN...**_

Todos estaban devorando su comida ya que estaba todo delicioso...

Pero cuando acabaron los que más comieron tenían un panza...

Natsu:Ya no puedo más... Ufff...

Erza:Chicos puse sin querer suero amoroso en la comida...

Lucy:¡¿Entonces desvelaremos nuestro amores?!

Erza: Si...

Naruto:Sakura-chan...yo...te amo...

Sakura-can:Naruto yo... estoy enamorada de Sasuke...

Sasuke:Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie que yo sepa...

Natsu:Lucy...yo te amo!(besándola con ferocidad)

Lucy:Yo también te amo!

Erza:Yo amo a Jeral!

Jeral:Erza!Yo también y te seguí hasta aquí porque te amo y me preocupé!(abrzándola sobreprotectormente)

Kirito:Te amo mi Asuna

Asuna:Y yo Kirito...(besándose)

Nami:...

Luffy:¿Estáis jugando aun juego de dar besos?

Zoro:Imbécil! Ellos se acaban de confesar y están expresando su amor!

Misaki:¡Qué bonito!

Usui:Misaki...(y le robó un beso a Misaki sorprendiéndola y sonrojándola)

Misaki:Te quiero...

Usui:Yo también pero será un amor secrto, ¿entendido?

Misaki:Estoy de acuerdo...

Natsu:Hielito!

Gray:¿Qué? Marica...

Natsu:De dónde ha salido Juvia (señalando a una Juvia acurrucada en el pecho de Gray)

Gray:Nos ha seguido...

Juvia:Mi rival de amor no me ganará a cnquistar el corazón de Gray-sama!

Lucy:Juvia...No soy tu rival de amor! Te lo he dicho trillones de veces!

Juvia:Rival de amor...

Wendy:Lucy-san no hay manera de solucionar a menos que ella se case con Gray...

Juvia:Gray-sama casémonos!

Gray:Os maldigo Lucy y Wendy por dar esa idea!

Lucy y WeNdy (apenadas):Sunimasen!

_**¡¿QUÉ PASARÁ?! ¿JUVIA Y GRAY SE CASARÁN?**_

* * *

**Romanticloverheart(yo):¡Qué cansancio...!**

**Natsu:Pero si solo has escrito yo he tenido que actuar!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Oye! Mi inspiración no aguanta mucho!**

**Natsu:Y a mí qué me importa!**

**Gray:Vamos a pelear cerebro de carbón!**

**Natsu:Cállate nevera humana! Estoy ocupado con la niña asesina!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Lu-tan!(y apareció Lucy de la nada con mucos libros)**

**Lucy:¿Qué pasa?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Natsu no sabe lo que cuesta hacer un cross! Bua...bua...**

**Lucy:Natsu discúlpate!**

**Natsu:No es mi culpa!**

**Lucy:Hazlo!**

**Natsu:Tsk...Romanticlover perdón...**

**Romanticlover:Disculpas aceptadas...**

**Lucy:Yo me voy...tengo que devolver los libros adiós!(yendose)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Ja, ja, ja!**

**Natsu:¿Por qué te ríes?**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Ha funcionado!**

**Natsu:¡¿Todo esto era un broma?!**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Sip! Y ha sido muy divertido!**

**Natsu:Romanticlover...date por muerta(dijo haciendome tragar duro)**

**Romanticloverheart(yo):Noooooooooooo! Mis...mis...LIBROS!**

**Natsu:Ja, ja, ja!(risa malvada)**


End file.
